Dragon Ball Divergence
by kirashu
Summary: Naruto a toujours su qu'il était né pour accomplir de grande chose et pour cela il avait d'ors et déjà planifié sa vie. Il allait devenir le plus fort Shinobi du Monde, devenir Hokage et se marier avec Sakura. Mourir à l'âge de 13 ans ne faisait pas parti du plan! Toutefois il découvrit assez tôt une chose, "la mort n'est pas la fin mais le début d'une plus grande aventure".
1. Chapter 1

_**L'Auteur Note se trouve à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

 **L'univers de Dragon Ball et Naruto appartiennent respectivement à Akira Toriyama et à Masashi Kishimoto.**

« Texte », dialogue d'un personnage

 _'' Texte ''_ , pensée d'un personnage

 _(Texte)_ , traduction d'une nuance ou mot important.

 _« Paragraphe »_ , flash-back

 **'Mot'** , lieu, date, mot ou nuance importante,

 _'_ Technique _'_ , nom de technique (jutsu et ki).

* * *

La **Vallée de la Fin** , un lieu historique et emblématique pour l'histoire de l'ensemble des villages cachées.

C'était en ce lieu que deux enfants, aînés de leur propre fratrie et issue de clans ennemis, Hashirama Senju et Uchiha Madara, se virent pour la première fois et partagèrent leur rêve de créer un paradis où leur famille pourront vivre en paix. Plusieurs années plus tard, les deux enfants, devenus des hommes et chef de leur clan respectif, créèrent ensemble leur paradis, **Konohagakure no Sato** _(village cachée dans la feuille)_.

C'était en ce même lieu que ces deux amies d'enfance, révérés respectivement comme des Dieux dans l'art shinobi, se battirent une dernière fois dans un combat épique et mortel.

Un combat qui résultat en la capture du plus puissant **bijû** _(démon à queue)_ , le **Kyûbi no Yôko** _(démon renard à neuf queues)_ et en son emprisonnement au sein d'une jeune femme, dénommé Uzumaki Mito, faisant d'elle la première **Jinchûriki** _(réceptacle d'un bijû)_ de l'histoire du monde shinobi. Ce fut cette action qui paradoxalement fut l'élément déclencheur de la militarisation des bijû.

Et une nouvelle fois, après plusieurs décennies, un nouveau conflit opposant deux amis, deux camarades marqua une nouvelle page de l'histoire du monde des shinobi.

* * *

 **=Un jour de décembre, année 755= Vallée de la Fin.**

Il pleuvait des cordes, les nuages d'ordinaire teintés d'une blancheur presque immaculée s'étaient assombrit et le son du tonnerre retentissait et faisait échos au sein de la vallée. Le ciel semblait s'assombrir à la vue de la destruction causé dans la **Vallée de la Fin** , par deux jeunes garçons, Uchiha Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke, héritier du clan Uchiha, et Uzumaki Naruto, le **Kyûbi no Jinchûriki** _(hôte du Démon renard à neuf queues)_. Tout deux étaient genin de Konoha et membre de l'équipe Sept. Tout comme Hashirama Senju et Uchiha Madara, ces jeunes shinobi étaient amis et rivaux. L'un submergé par sa haine envers le tueur de son clan et son désir de pouvoir, décida de déserter le village pour rejoindre le **Sannin** Orochimaru tandis que l'autre, souhaitait ramener son camarade à tout prix au village et le sauver de lui-même.

S'en suivirent un combat où les deux utilisèrent leurs meilleures **jutsu** _(technique)_ afin de réaliser leur objectif respectif, un combat qui transforma la sublime **Vallée de la Fin** en un champ de bataille où les statues représentant du **Shodai Hokage** _(Premier Hokage)_ et l'ancêtre de Sasuke furent partiellement détruite.

Au pied de la statut de l'ancien chef du clan Uchiha, se trouvait les deux jeunes garçons. L'un était immobile, étalé sur le sol tandis qu'une flaque de sang semblait apparaître sous le corps du genin, alors que son opposant se trouvait au dessus de lui et fixait du regard le trou dans la poitrine de son adversaire.

'' _Je refuse de mourir''_ , pensa le genin de Konoha. _''Il est trop tôt pour moi... j'ai encore des tas de choses à faire putain !''_. Il tenta de se redresser mais la douleur issue de cet action était si intense qu'il se ravisa. Il tenta à nouveau de bouger sa tête légèrement et fut récompenser par une toux sanglante, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il compris, à moins d'un miracle, il était condamné.

 _''Merde ! Je ne peux pas mourir ! Des_ **nukenin** _(ninja déserteur), des dictateurs et même un putain de bijû n'a pas réussi à me tuer, je REFUSE de mourir !''_ En repensant à son combat contre Gaara, il se souvint de son propre locataire et de sa deuxième source de chakra mais, ses appels désespérés auprès du démon renard restaient sans réponse. Une nouvelle fois ses pensées stoppèrent par une nouvelle série de toux.

Au moins, il n'avait plus mal, en faite, il ne ressentait plus son corps et il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Résigné, il ouvrit les yeux, espérant voir le ciel ou quoique ce soit qui pourrait le distraire assez pour qu'il oubli l'état de son corps mais la première et seule chose qu'il vit fut les yeux écarlates de son ancien camarade, son rival, son opposant et celui qui, au final, fut celui qui lui donna le coup fatal.

Il aurait aimé dire qu'il s'était perdue dans les yeux de l'héritier du clan Uchiha, il aurait aimé dire qu'il y avait vu de la colère, de la tristesse ou des regrets dans son regard mais ce serait mentir. Les yeux de son adversaire étaient complètement vides, pas une once de sentiment. D'ordinaire, ce constat l'aurait enragé, il allait mourir et l'enfoiré semblait s'en foutre totalement, mais il n'avait simplement pas la force de s'énerver, ni même de s'en soucier.

« Bordel... » tenta t'il de dire. Il se sentait partir, le monde s'assombrissait autour de lui et sa fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir, tenter de parler et rester réveiller semblaient être un combat presque impossible. Pourtant, il refusa de quitter son assassin du regard, ce qui lui permit de voir les trois tomoes du Sharingan de son ancien coéquipier se combiner et prendre une toute autre forme.

C'était à ce moment précis, alors que sa force vitale fut sur le point de le quitter qu'il entendit une phrase. Il aurait cru quelle était de Sasuke mais les lèvres de son vis à vis n'avait pas bougé, puis cette voix lui était familière. Une phrase qui fit les toutes dernières paroles qu'il entendit de son vivant:

 **« Pourquoi... es-tu si faible ? »**.

* * *

Il se sentait tellement bien, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit de sa vie. D'habitude à son réveil, il prenait toujours quelques minutes supplémentaires car son corps était toujours endolorit à cause de courbatures issues des entraînements de Kakashi-sensei ou des diverses missions, l'état de sa literie n'aidait pas non plus, mais aujourd'hui ses muscles semblaient être détendus et le jeune shinobi avait l'impression d'être dans l'un de ses lits fait spécialement pour les nobles, du moins c'est comme ça qu'il imaginait leur lit. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se lever pour autant, non, il comptait profiter de cette sensation le plus longtemps possible. Après tout avec sa chance, dès qu'il ouvrira les yeux, il se rendra compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

S'il avait ouvert le yeux, il aurait remarqué qu'il était couché sur un nuage, un nuage qui se déplaçait, un nuage qui une fois arrivé à une certaine hauteur de ce qui semblait être une route, se dématérialisa.

 **« BAM »**.

Naruto, ouvrit les yeux choqués aussi bien par la perte de son « lit » mais surtout à cause de la douleur due à sa violente chute.

« Aïe... ça fait un mal de chien ! » Cria le blondinet, tout en se massant le crâne. « Qui est l'imbécile qui... », Naruto ne put finir sa phrase, tant il était éblouit par son nouvel environnement.

« Ouah » s'exclama t'il, en effet au lieu d'une plaine verdoyante ou d'une forêt ou même d'une montagne, aller même une étendue de sable. Quoique ce soit qui soit un tant soit peu familier pour le jeune genin de **Konohagakure no Sato** , qu'il regarde à sa droite ou à gauche, il ne voyait qu'une immensité de nuage dorée entremêlé entre eux. C'était sans conteste la plus belle vue au monde, même la vue d'un couché de soleil depuis la montagne des Hokage ne pouvait rivaliser avec ça. _''Là c'est sûre, c'est un rêve ! Il ne manque qu'un bol de ramen géant et Sakura-chan en maillot de bain''_.

Perdu dans la beauté du paysage et ses pensés devenant de moins en moins pure, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard lorsqu'il bouscula par mégarde un individu. Un individu à la peau rouge, qui semblait être très fort au vue de ses muscles apparents mais la chose la plus étonnante, l'élément le plus marquant chez cet individu, _''C'est quoi ça ! ''_ , était qu'il semblait être le croisement entre un homme et un coléoptère.

Lorsque l'homme coléoptère le fixa d'un regard dur, Naruto s'empressa de s'excuser. Mais il recula tout de même d'au moins une dizaine de pas, par simple sécurité. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais depuis qu'il avait assisté au combat de Shino lors de l'examen pour devenir chunin, il ne voyait plus les insectes du même œil.

Le coléoptère mutant hocha de la tête, acceptant les excuses du garçon et se remit en position. C'est à ce moment que Naruto se rendit compte de deux détails qui ont leur importance. Le premier, il se trouvait dans une longue fil d'attente, une très très longue fil d'attente. Le deuxième détail était qu'il ne reconnaissait absolument personne parmi ceux qui étaient avant et après lui, pire, ils avaient pour le plus part une morphologie complètement différente à la sienne. En constatant cela, il commença à douter que ce soit un rêve car jamais au grand jamais il aurait pu imaginer des trucs pareils, cela semblait être trop réel.

Naruto se posa enfin la question que tout bon shinobi se serait posé dès leur réveil dans un environnement étranger : « Je suis où ?! ».

Il se pinça mais rien n'y faisait, réalisant qu'il était peut être dans un **Genjutsu** _(technique illusoire)_ , Naruto repensa alors à la technique que lui avait enseigné Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

 _« Naruto, oye Naruto ! Tu m'écoutes ! » Cria t'il à son élève qui souriait à pleine dent et sautillait sur place, tellement sa joie était grande._

 _« Désolé Kakashi-sensei, mais je suis trop impatient. » Commença le jeune garçon, « Vous allez m'apprendre quoi comme super jutsu ? Vous avez enfin décidé de m'attendre le_ Chidori _? » Demanda t'il, mais il ne laissa pas le temps à son senseï de lui répondre, « Non, une technique entre plus puissante ! » Affirma t'il en regardant le jounin avec des étoiles à la place les yeux._

 _Kakashi lui fit son classique sourire avec son seul œil valide et lui répondit qu'il allait lui enseigner une technique que même Sasuke ne connaissait pas, même si en vérité ce dernier n'en avait pas besoin à cause de son don héréditaire, mais le dire à Naruto serait contre productif. « Je vais t'apprendre... »_

* * *

Naruto fit le mudra du tigre et ferma les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer. Il ne se concentra que sur son chakra, essaya de le réduire le plus possible, puis l'augmenta brusquement au maximum de ses capacités le plus rapidement possible, « Genjutsu : Kai ! ».

Ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il était toujours au même endroit, il décida de réessayer encore et encore. A chaque tentative, il hurla le nom de sa technique de plus en plus fort, pensant naïvement que cela augmenterait la force du jutsu (technique ninja). Action qui ennuyait les autres « personnes » qui l'entourait, mais Naruto ne s'en préoccupa et aurait continuer s'il n'avait pas été interpellé.

« Eh baisse d'un ton gamin ! Tu commences déranger le processus d'enregistrement ! », dit un homme à la peau bleu. Il portait un T-shirt blanc avec 'Paradise' écrit en bleu dessus ainsi qu'un short de plage. Mais la chose la plus marquante est qu'il avait deux cornes sur la tête. Il avait un cahier et semblait prendre des notes. « Et reprends ta place dans la file ! Ah ces nouveaux esprits, toujours à causer des problèmes... » gémit il tout en écrivant.

D'ordinaire si quelqu'un osait l'appeler de gamin ou même lui dire de se taire aussi durement, par principe, le genin aurait protester mais les mots « enregistrements » et « nouveaux esprits » l'interpellèrent. Il ignorait encore pourquoi mais ces mots avaient éveillé une sorte de malaise chez lui, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, pourtant il devait savoir où il était. Ce n'était clairement pas un Genjutsu, il s'en serait échappé depuis, donc l'idée qu'il soit dans un nouveau pays n'était pas à exclure. « Allez hop hop, on retourne dans la file ! » Entendit il une nouvelle fois, Naruto décida de retourner dans la file d'attente.

Voyant le garçon s'exécuter sans faire d'histoire, il regarder sa montre et décida de partir. C'était bientôt l'heure de sa pause, du moins c'était sans compter sur le dit garçon qui lui posa quelques questions sur 'cet endroit'. « Tu te trouves à **EnmaKaï** _(Royaume d' Enma)_ » lui dit il. Voyant son jeune interlocuteur cligner des yeux et pencher sa tête mine de dire 'hein ?', donc il décida d'être un plus précis. « **EnmaKaï** est le lieu où l'on accueille les âmes qui ont trépassé, en d'autres termes, tu es mort et maintenant dans le Royaume des Morts ». Il lui pointa la file d'attente qui menait à un bâtiment très très loin de leur position actuelle, « C'est là bas que tu seras jugé ».

L'explication finit, il décida d'observer le blondinet, même s'il avait causé quelques troubles en gueulant à plusieurs reprises et en relâchant une étrange énergie tout autour de lui, il restait tout de même un enfant, enfin peut être ? Il ne connaissait pas l'espèce du jeune homme, il ressemblait à un terrien de la Galaxie Nord mais, après vérification dans son cahier d'importation spirituel, il venait de la Galaxie Est, donc tout était possible.

« **EnmaKaï** ? Royaume des Morts ? » Commenta t'il, alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, « Mort, moi ? Mais, c'est pas possible... je... » bégaya t'il. Il était mort ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? C'est en tentant de se remémorer de la dernière chose qui lui était arrivé avant d' atterrir dans ce royaume, qu'une série d'image défilèrent devant ses yeux. Certaines images n'étaient pas très claires, d'autres étaient très nettes mais un événement était limpide, l'image du  Chidori noir de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère surpassant un instant son vermillon Rasengan et finissant son chemin dans sa poitrine.

Pourtant, Naruto doutait encore, peut-être était-il dans le dénie mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas admettre qu'il était mort et surtout pas de la main de Sasuke. Une autre image lui vint à l'esprit, il se trouvait à la Vallée de la Fin, agonisant et Sasuke au dessus de lui avec un regard inexpressif. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit, _''Je suis mort...''_ pensa t'il amèrement.

L'ogre bleu observa les différentes réactions qui passèrent dans les yeux du jeune blond, de l'incompréhension à l'incrédulité, passant par la peur à l'acception et finalement vint la colère. Il ne fut donc pas surprit de voir des veines se former sur les tempes du jeune ninja quelques secondes avant qu'une série d'insultes et de menaces sortent de sa bouche, les pires les uns que les autres à l'encontre d'un dénommé : Sasuke.

Ce spectacle bien qu'amusant au début, surtout lorsque le garçon accompagna ces menaces avec des gestes, devenait néanmoins de plus en plus perturbant. Voir un individu paressant aussi jeune capable d'enchaîner autant vulgarités les uns après les autres surtout la dernière, même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était un 'Ttebayo', mais à voir l'intensité dans les yeux de l'enfant, cela devait être horrible ou extrêmement douloureux. Cependant, se souvenant de son rôle surveillant, il décida de le réprimander une nouvelle fois et de l'informer une nouvelle fois que tant qu'il est dans la file d'attente, le calme et le silence étaient de rigueur.

Malgré sa colère, et vu l'insistance de l'adulte à ses cotés, Naruto se calma et retourna dans la file montrant tout de même son mécontentement en croisant les bras et en prenant une mine boudeuse. Ce dernier en profita pour regarder la longueur de la queue, tentant d'estimer le temps qu'il lui faudra pour arriver au bâtiment qu'il pouvait voir au loin. _''Ça va prendre des heures'',_ se lamenta t'il intérieurement. « Au faite, c'est quoi ce bâtiment la bas ? ».

 _''Décidément...''_ « Comme je te l'ai dis avant que tu fasses ta crise, c'est le lieu où les âmes sont jugées. » lui répondit-il en regardant sa montre _''Enfin, c'est l'heure de ma pause''._

« Jugé ? » questionna Naruto, pas très sûre.

« Oui, l'ensemble des actions et décisions que tu as prises dans ta vie seront étudiées et si tu as accomplit des méfaits, tu iras aux Enfers mais si tu as été bon, tu iras au Paradis », voyant que l'enfant allait lui poser une autre question, et souhaitant vraiment prendre sa pause, il donna un dernier conseil à Naruto avant de filer « Gamin, je dois partir, continue d'avancer et ne fait plus de scène ! ».

Voyant son interlocuteur s'en aller si vite, Naruto bouda un moment mais finit par rediriger son attention sur la longue queue, il soupira longuement une fois de plus.

Être jugé sur ses accomplissements le rendait légèrement nerveux. Évidemment si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il annoncerait sans fausse modestie, qu'il est simplement et très humblement l'un des ninjas les plus extraordinaires de tous les temps ! Après tout à seulement 13 ans, il avait aidé à sauver le pays des vagues et il avait sauvé son village de la colère du démon du sable, _''Et hum...Oui Koyuki, j'ai sauvé une princesse de son dictateur d'oncle. Et Baa-chan aussi ! Oui Ero-sennin l'appel constamment 'Princesse', alors ça fait deux princesses que j'ai sauvé !''_ Cette dernière pensée lui redonna confiance, oui, il avait toutes ces chances et il n'irait pas en Enfer.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait tué l'oncle de la dite princesse précédemment cité ou avait réalisé plusieurs actes de vandalisme dans le but de faire des blagues vaseuses et humiliantes, de manière intentionnelle, dans sa jeunesse ou avait une quelconque forme de relation avec un être maléfique comme, disons, un démon...

« BORDEL JE SUIS FOUTU 'TTEBAYO ! » Hurla t'il comiquement les mains sur la tête, les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« **SILENCE !** » fit une voix puissante, si forte que le sol trembla sous ses pieds, le faisant tomber sur les fesses. « Aïe ». Lorsque le tremblement de terre prit fin, il se releva tout en caressant son derrière meurtrie, puis il décida de regarder devant lui... pour constater qu'il se trouva juste devant une immense porte. Elle étaient si grande, il n'avait jamais vu de porte aussi grande, même le mur entourant Konoha n'était pas aussi grand. Il se serait extasié devant ce modèle d'architecture, si cette porte n'était pas la seule chose le séparant du lieu où son âme sera jugé.

 _''HEEEEE ! Ils sont où les autres !''_. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui et il était bien le suivant, il redirigea son regard vers la porte close et déglutit, sa nervosité s'intensifiant à chaque seconde.

« Hey petit, » entendit-il sur sa droite. Là, il vit un autre homme bleu avec deux cornes sur la tête, plus jeune que le surveillant qu'il avait croisé. Puis celui-ci portait une paire de lunette ainsi qu'une chemise bleu. Il était assis derrière un bureau signant des papiers, mais il y avait des objets bizarres sur son bureau. Il fit signe à Naruto de s'approcher, chose qu'il fit nerveusement. « Bonjour, je suis le secrétaire du Roi Enma, avant de pouvoir entrer, j'aurais besoin de votre numéro d'identification ? ».

« Le Roi Enma ? »

« Oui, c'est lui le juge suprême qui s'occupe des affiliations des âmes », clarifia le secrétaire. « Votre numéro d'identification, s'il vous plaît ? ».

Naruto le regarda un moment avant de chercher dans son blouson s'il y avait une quelconque carte où quoique ce soit qui pourrait le faire rentrer, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de faire face à ce Roi Enma. Un bruit de toussotement attira son attention, il s'agissait du secrétaire pointant du doigt au dessus de sa tête, il leva les yeux et vit quelque chose flotter au dessus de sa chevelure dorée. Quelque chose qui prenant la forme d'un cercle, il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pensant rêvé et bougea sa tête à droite, la 'chose flottante' suivra le mouvement de sa tête à droite. Il recommença à gauche, même réaction.

Il cligna à nouveau des yeux puis regarda le secrétaire, ensuite Naruto pointa du doigt 'la chose flottante'.

« C'est quoi ? »

« C'est une auréole » fut la réponse de l'ogre.

« Oh... et c'est normal que cet 'auréole' fasse ça ? »

« Oui, c'est la preuve physique que tu es mort. » répondit-il de manière nonchalante voir blasé, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question et cela ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Peut-être devrait il afficher une pancarte pour les informer. Une proposition qu'il mettra dans la boîte à idée lors de sa pause déjeuner. « Maintenant, regarde bien sous ton auréole, normalement une code va apparaître. Donne le moi s'il te plaît ».

Naruto reporta à plus tard son analyse de 'l'auréole' et donna son code identification. Une fois accepté, il allait reprendre son analyse de son auréole, du moins il aurait fait si le secrétaire n'avait pas fait une remarque qui attira son attention « Ah, eh bien, tu es le quatrième venant de ce système en une heure. Les trois autres ont été envoyé aux Enfers ». Ce commentaire rappela à Naruto qu'il était le suivant à être jugé mais avant de déprimer à nouveau, il décida d'assouvir sa curiosité.

« Euh... Secrétaire-san vous pouvez me dire qui sont les trois autres, hum... s'il vous plaît ? » demanda t'il en tentant d'être le plus poli possible, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de faire un scandale ou être désobligeant. Il s'était fait remarqué deux fois de trop depuis son arrivé !

« Désolé, je ne souviens plus de leur nom, nous avons une soudaine entrée d'âmes ces derniers jours, c'est atroce... Foutu démon du froid » se lamenta t'il un moment, avant de se reprendre « Néanmoins, je peux te dire que l'un deux avait six bras, un autre avait deux têtes et le troisième m'a donné la chair de poule... je veux dire, c'est normal sur ta planète de manipuler vos os comme ça ? ».

Ah l'écoute des descriptions, il échappa un soupire de soulagement. Même s'il devait avouer que depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pas du tout penser aux autres membres de l'équipe du sauvetage de Sasuke, cela lui faisait tout de même plaisir d'apprendre que Neji, Kiba ainsi que Lee avait vaincu leur adversaire. Il regarda tout de même derrière lui et tenta de voir s'il y avait des visages familiers qui seraient apparu, comme Shikamaru ou la fille qu'il affrontait. _''Personne...''_.

 **« ! »**.

L'immense porte s'ouvrit subitement, « Tu peux entrer maintenant, le Roi Enma va te juger ». Voyant le corps du garçon se figer d'un coup, pris de pitié, il décida de lui donner un conseil. « Un conseil juste entre-nous, tiens toi droit et hum... ce qui doit arriver, arrivera ! Allez bon courage, hein ?! », lui dit-il avec le sourire.

 _''Ça ne m'aide pas du tout, dattebayo !'',_ pensa t'il avec un air agité. « Allez Naruto, respire ! Courage, tu es le ninja extraordinaire de Konoha ! Tu vas entrer et montrer à ce Enma qui est le boss ! ». S'encouragea Naruto à haute voix, ses yeux brillant d'une volonté soudaine. Il n'allait pas se démoraliser, car il est Uzumaki Naruto, le super ninja de Konohagakure.

« **SUIVANT !** », fit une voix grave et puissante provenant de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une voix dont on pouvait facilement sentir l'impatience de son auteur, une voix qui ne réconforta pas du tout le super ninja de Konohagakure. Ce dernier qui commençait à paniquer à nouveau et il se demanda intérieurement si tenter de fuir n'était pas une meilleure idée.

« **SUIVANT !** ».

« Tu devrais y aller Naruto-san, sinon il t'enverra en Enfer tout de suite, sans jugement. » prévint le secrétaire. Naruto pâlit à vue d'œil et se dépêcha de rentrer. Une fois rentrée la porte se ferma automatiquement et le secrétaire secoua légèrement la tête. Le Roi Enma n'était pas si impatient d'habitude mais ces dernières semaines, il semblerait que les démons du froid s'étaient remis en chasse de nouvelle planète. Le nombre d'âme qui arrivait par jour avait facilement doublé. « Bah, il ne me semble pas être un vilain garçon. Tout se passera bien ». Finit il, avant de faire signe à l'âme suivante de se présenter devant lui.

* * *

 **=Un soir de décembre, année 755=Konohagakure.**

 **Konohagakure no Sato** , le village le plus connu et estimé de la péninsule shinobi. Plusieurs qualificatifs lui ont été attribué, le 'Village des miracles' était l'un d'un, à cause du nombre impossible de ninja d'exception naissant dans ce village. Des shinobi exceptionnels qui ont assuré la victoire et la pérennité du village depuis sa création. Rien ni personne ne semblait ébranler la puissance que représentant Konoha, même après trois guerres shinobi, l'attaque du plus puissant des neufs bijû et plus récemment une invasion perpétré par **Sunagakure no Sato** _(Village cachée dans le sable)_ et le **Sannin** Orochimaru. Pourtant, et cela dans l'ignorance totale de ses habitants, la pérennité du village était une nouvelle fois menacée.

« A quoi penses-tu Koharu ? » Demanda un vieil homme à son hôte, tout en saisissant une tasse de thé, puis de la siroté lentement. Il avait les cheveux gris et une barbe de même couleur, marquant ainsi son âge avancé. Il portait également une paire de lunettes dont la monture était vert.

Son interlocutrice, une personne semblant être tout aussi âgé que lui et ayant une longue épingle à cheveux soutenant son chignon, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ses yeux fixées sur la fenêtre montrant un orage d'une rare violence qui faisant rage en dehors de l'appartement où ils se trouvaient. Semblant sortir de sa contemplation et elle soupira longuement. « Où avons nous échoué, Homura ? » fut sa réponse.

Le nouvellement dénommé Homura, se contenta de continuer à siroter son thé, ne donnant ainsi aucune réponse. Le fait est, qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Il se doutait bien qu'elle faisait référence aux récents événements, entre l'invasion du village, la mort de leur camarade de toujours, le **Sandaïme Hokage** _(Troisième Hokage)_ et plus précisément de la désertion du dernier membre du clan Uchiha puis de la mort du **Kyûbi no Jinchûriki** , Uzumaki Naruto. Le village avait énormément perdu en puissance et si la perte du Sharingan ainsi que la mort de leur **Jinchûrik** i se savaient, nulle doute que **Iwagakure no Sato** _(Village cachée dans la roche)_ ou **Kumogakure no Sato** _(Village cachée dans les nuages)_ tenterait d'affaiblir encore plus le village, voir même finir ce qu' Orochimaru avait commencé. Des mesures devaient être prise, et elles furent prise.

« Il est vrai que le village vit des heures sombres et l'avenir est incertain, pourtant nous devons rester fort Koharu » commença t'il, « Les enseignements du **Nidaime Hokage** _(Deuxième Hokage)_... »

« Le **Nidaime Hokage** est mort Homura ! » rétorqua t'elle agressivement, à son ancien camarade de terrain et actuel partenaire dans le poste d'Anciens du village. « Nous avons toujours appliqué ces enseignements, même lorsque Hiruzen demandait notre appuie dans certaines affaires... » continua t'elle avec une certaine mélancolie dans la voix. « Les deux clans fondateurs de notre village sont pratiquement morts Homura et nous avons activement participé à leur extinction ! » Affirma t'elle avant de rediriger son attention sur un meuble du salon, plus précisément sur une série de photographie, puis soupira une nouvelle fois.

Elle avait raison, Homura le savait mieux que quiconque pourtant, il ne trouvait pas la force de vraiment s'en soucier pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à l'époque, ces décisions semblaient les meilleures à prendre.

Lors de la deuxième guerre shinobi, c'était eux qui avaient convaincu Hiruzen de refuser le programme proposé par Tsunade car les moyens nécessaires à l'élaboration de ce projet était trop important. Des moyens qui seraient mieux déployé dans l'équipement militaire et autres services d'espionnages que médicale. Sur le court terme cette décision fut une bonne idée car elle permit de finir la guerre plus rapidement et démontrant une nouvelle fois que Konoha, même en l'absence des frères Senju, restait la plus puissante nation shinobi du monde.

Toutefois le bilan humain d'après guerre fut catastrophique, les équipes médicales étaient en sous nombre et sous équipées pour sauver la moitié des rescapés de cette guerre. Parmi les clans de Konoha, le clan Senju fut le plus durement touché car les attaques répétées de **Iwagakure no Sato** _(Village cachée dans la roche)_ avait entamé une campagne d'éradication du clan _,_ une campagne réussite du fait de la quasi-extinction du clan Senju, et avec l'incapacité de Tsunade de donner la vie, d'ici quelques années le clan Senju disparaîtra.

Une autre action serait la situation du clan Uchiha, l'annihilation du clan bien que triste était selon eux nécessaire. Le fait que lors de l'attaque du Kyûbi no Yôko, ils avaient pu constater de leur propre yeux que les yeux du bijû prenait la forme d'un Sharingan, prouvant ainsi que la bête était sous l'emprise d'un membre de leur clan, par la suite l'incapacité de Fugaku Uchiha à fournir une explication à ce phénomène et ajoutant à cela la nature paranoïaque qu'avait le Nidaime à l'encontre des Uchiha, ces raisons en plus de la connaissance que les Uchiha prévoyaient un coup d'état avaient grandement jouer à leur décision de soutenir l'action qu'avait proposé Danzo, c'est à dire leur annihilation.

Du moins, c'étaient les raisons qui l'avaient convaincu que cette action étaient justifiées et lui permettaient de dormir la conscience tranquille. En suivant le regard de sa partenaire, il savait que les raisons de Koharu étaient beaucoup plus personnelles, après tout, cette nuit elle perdit sa meilleure amie et rivale, en la personne de Sarutobi Biwako, et une autre personne qu'elle chérissait comme sa propre petite fille, Uzumaki Kushina. C'est à cette pensée qu'il comprit d'où venait le mal-être de son ancienne coéquipière.

« Uzumaki Naruto... hein » commença t'il, voyant le corps de Koharu se raidirent légèrement à l'écoute de ce nom, il comprit tout de suite que ses soupçons étaient fondés. _''Tu penses être coupable de sa mort, hum... ?''_. « La mort d' Uzumaki Naruto est une perte terrible pour le village, non seulement nous avons perdu notre Jinchûriki mais il était le dernier survivant du clan Uzumaki... sans nulle doute que Shodai-sama et Mito-sama doivent être déçu du village. »

Le rappel des échecs constants du village envers leur plus vieux allié, le clan Uzumaki, n'aidèrent pas à réduire les regrets que ressentaient Koharu. Ayant perdu la faculté de donner la vie lors d'une mission qui avait mal tourné à la fin de la première guerre shinobi, elle s'était rapidement attachée à la jeune Kushina lorsqu'elle devint sa gardienne après la mort d' Uzumaki Mito. Son éducation fut quelque peu difficile, mais elle pouvait se féliciter d'avoir transformer le garçon manqué qu'était la rousse en une ravissante belle femme pouvant manier et transformer n'importe quelle ustensile de cuisine en une véritable arme de destruction massive.

Koharu ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement aux souvenirs d'une Kushina enceinte poursuivant le **Yondaime Hokage** _(Quatrième Hokage)_ dans les rues de Konoha et le menaçant à l'aide d'une simple louche en bois. Ou encore de la peur panique de la futur mère lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé une série de conseil sur l'éducation d'un enfant, justifiant de sa propre expérience avec la garçonne qu'elle était dans son enfance.

 _''Je suis désolé Kushina...''_ pensant elle alors son visage adoptait de plus plus un air morose.

Elle aurait adoré prendre soin du jeune Naruto mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Contrairement à d'autres, lorsqu'elle voyait le jeune garçon, elle ne voyait pas le double de Namikaze Minato, elle pouvait très clairement voir Uzumaki Kushina, que Uzumaki Kushina. Le même visage rond, les mêmes yeux curieux et un tempérament déjà taquin et joueur étant bébé, toujours à demander de l'attention.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui, non pas à cause de son statut de **Jinchûriki** , elle avait une entière confiance en les capacités du Yondaime, non c'étaient les marques sur les joues du jeune Uzumaki qui posaient problème.

Les mêmes marques que possédaient les deux frères Kinkaku et Ginkaku, les **pseudos-jinchûriki** , qui même aujourd'hui la faisait cauchemarder et dont la simple mention suscitait un mélange de peur, de tristesse et de rage. Sous ces conditions, elle ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui mais cela ne veut pas dire quelle n'avait pas garder un œil sur lui dans l'ombre.

Lorsque Danzo avait demandé à ce que Naruto subissent un entraînement spécifique, car les spécificités du sceau contenant Kyûbi permettait à son hôte d'utiliser le chakra du bijû, chose que les deux précédents **Jinchûriki** ne pouvait faire et ainsi Konoha pourrait enfin obtenir un **parfait Jinchûriki**. Sans la moindre hésitation elle avait soutenu Hiruzen dans son refus. Connaissant les méthodes d'entraînement de Danzo, elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque que le fils de Kushina perdent sa capacité de profiter de la vie et deviennent juste une arme, ne vivant que pour obéir aux ordres.

Ou encore lorsque Hiruzen lui fit part du désir du jeune garçon de passer l'examen genin plutôt, normalement possible uniquement avec une recommandation, elle n'hésita pas une seconde. La réalité est quelle se contentait de rester dans l'ombre et ce rôle de gardienne de l'ombre la comblait, laisser Hiruzen prendre soin de l'héritier du clan Uzumaki, accompagné de ces petits gestes permettaient à Koharu de se coucher la conscience tranquille. Pourtant aujourd'hui, avec la mort de ce même héritier, elle ne pouvait que regretter et imaginer plusieurs de scénarios _''Et si j'avais pris soin de lui ? Et si j'avais pris contact avec lui à l'académie ?... Si j'avais soutenu Hiruzen plus souvent, peut être qu'il serait encore en vie et tout cela ne serait pas arrivé...''_.

« Koharu ! » entendit t'elle, se rendant compte qu'elle avait complètement ignoré Homura et à voir son visage consterné, elle avait sûrement ignoré l'un de ses monologues habituels. Cependant, elle le remercia intérieurement pour l'interruption.

« Koharu... » dit t'il d'un ton bienveillant, « Nous avons tous fait des choix par le passé que nous regrettons aujourd'hui. » commença t'il l'a fixant dans les yeux, « cependant quoiqu'il arrive, nous devons rester fort. Que tu le veuilles ou non, les choix que nous avons pris dans le passé étaient les meilleures possibles. » poursuivit il. « Uzumaki Naruto est mort, oui sa mort était évitable. Si nous avions choisi de soutenir Danzo ou si nous avions choisi d'accepter la demande d'apprentissage du fils de Sakumo, nulle doute qu'il aurait été mieux préparé et plus fort qu'il ne l'était face au jeune frère d'Itachi. Néanmoins, rien ne changera le fait qu'il est mort. » dit il avec finalité. « Maintenant, en tant qu'Ancien du village, notre devoir est d'épauler l' Hokage et le village. En ce moment les deux ont besoin de nous ! » affirma t'il en haussant le ton, tentant d'apporter plus de force et conviction sur la fin.

Voyant que son discours affectait sa partenaire, il décida de terminer avec ce qu'il espérait être l'élément qui permettrait à Koharu de se concentrer sur ses responsabilités envers le village, « Tsunade aura besoin de **nous** aujourd'hui plus que jamais ».

L'insinuation d'Homura n'avait pas échappé Koharu, par **nous** , elle avait bien compris qu'il ne faisait référence qu'à elle. Toutes deux étaient incapables d'avoir des enfants et elles avaient toutes deux perdues leur 'enfant de cœur', elles étaient toutes deux liées par la même douleur. Il était conscient qu'il s'agissait d'un coup bas, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Entre l'enchaînement des missions pour récolter des fonds afin de reconstruire le village, puis présentement trouver une solution pour cacher la perte du Sharingan et la mort de leur **Jinchûriki** , sans oublier qu'ils devaient planifier la re-capture et le scellement du plus puissant bijû et tout cela dans l'anonymat la plus complète.

Ni Homura, ni le village ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une Koharu dépressive, elle avait été l'une des rares élèves de la première **Kyûbi no Jinchûriki** et elle avait finit l'apprentissage en fuinjutsu de la jeune Kushina. A part Jiraya, elle était la seule à disposer de connaissances en matière de sceau capable de contenir un **bijû**.

Homura porta son attention à la fenêtre et remarqua que la pluie avait cessé, et il semblerait que l'orage s'était calmé également. Prenant ceci comme un signe que sa discussion avec Koharu était terminé, il décida de partir mais avant il informa cette dernière de leur rendez-vous demain dans le bureau de l' Hokage. _''J'espère que l'on trouvera une solution, nous ne pouvons plus cacher la situation de Naruto-kun en prétextant qu'il est en soin intensif''_.

« Koharu... tout comme ses parents, il est mort en héros accomplissant son devoir en tant que shinobi de Konoha. Faisons en sorte que le village dont il voulait tant être l' Hokage ne succombe pas dans les années à venir. » Avec ces derniers mots, Homura quitta l'appartement, laissant Koharu seule avec ses pensées.

* * *

 **=Un jour de décembre, année 755=EnmaKai.**

« C'est un cauchemar... non sérieusement je dois rêver là, c'est pas possible ! » s'interrogea le blond, sa précédente anxiété prenant de nouvelle proportion.

La raison, un géant d'apparence humaine à la peau rouge assis derrière un bureau tout aussi grand que lui. Il portait un costume (chemise et pantalon) violet ainsi qu'un chapeau violet assez étrange du à la présence de deux cornes, lui donnant une apparence d'un taureau. Pourtant ce qui intrigua le plus Naruto, au delà de son immense taille et très apparente masse musculaire, était sa drôle de barbe. Il aurait aimé faire une remarque dessus et l'aurait probablement surnommé **Orokanahige-jiji** _(vieil homme avec une stupide barbe)_ , du moins si le destin de son âme ne reposait pas dans les géantes mains du colosse.

Colosse qui le fixait, une veine apparente sur la tempe. _''C'est pas bon !''_ Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quoique ce soit mais il n'eut même pas eu le temps de commencer que son juge, jury et peut-être bourreau entama la conversation.

 **« Alors c'est toi qui fait un scandale depuis tout à l'heure ?! »** accusa le monarque du royaume des mort.

 **« Gloups »**

Naruto avala sa propre salive, espérant ravala sa nervosité par la même occasion et prit une mine de chien battu. « Euh oui, je suis désolé Enma-san... », Naruto s'arrêta un moment et fronça les sourcils. « Non attendez Enma-dono ? Non c'est pas ça... Enma-sama ? Oui ça sonne juste... » dit il avec un sourire victorieux, avant de reprendre sa mine de chien battu « Enma-sama, je suis désolé, c'est juste que j'étais perdu, je veux dire je dormais tellement bien et tout d'un coup je me réveille pour je ne sais quelle raison et à peine je me réveille le mec là bas » dit le blondinet en pointant du doigt un homme à la peau bleu, supposément le même surveillant qu'il l'avait accosté quelques heures plutôt. « Et il me dit comme ça que je suis mort. Vous imaginez le délire, je veux dire moi ? Mort, ça veut dire plus de Sakura-chan, de Kakashi-sensei ou même de ramen... » Continua le blondinet les yeux grand ouvert due à cette soudaine et terrible réalisation.

 _''Accepte ce poste qu'elle disait ! C'est un honneur de travailler pour les quatre maîtres Kaiö qu'elle disait ! Tu seras l'une des personnes les plus influentes de l'Univers qu'elle disait !''_ songea tristement Enma en regardant le jeune blond tenter tant bien que mal de s'excuser puis partir en vrille. _''Des ramens ? La nourriture des dieux ? Je n'ai jamais vu_ **King Kai** _et les autres maîtres_ **Kaïo** _manger des ramens.''_ pensa t'il en observant le jeune garçon recrocviller sur lui même alors qu'un petit nuage orageux apparaissait au dessus de sa tête. Excédé, il soupira puis racla sa gorge pour attirer son attention et ainsi lui rappeler où il se trouvait.

Pourtant avant de commencer la séance, il remarqua quelque chose. _''Une autre âme qui a gardé son corps ? C'est le sixième aujourd'hui ?''_ pensa t'il alors qu'il inspecta visuellement le corps du jeune blond. _''Seul ceux admis dans les plus-bas niveaux de l'enfer ou héros gardaient leurs formes corporels intactes''_. **« Hum... Nom et prénom. »** demanda t'il simplement.

« Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, super ninja... »

 **« Inutile, je ne t'ai demandé que ton nom. »** Dit il tout en commençant à feuilleter le profil qui venait d'apparaître sur son bureau. Mais sa lecture fut de très courte durée car il était sur d'avoir entendu le gamin dire quelque chose à propos de sa barbe. **« Un problème ? »** demanda t'il le fixant avec un regard suspicieux.

« Non, non rien du tout Enma-sama » répondit Naruto l'air gêné mais lorsque le juge retourna à sa lecture, il marmonna un léger « **Orokanahige-jiji** ».

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à propos de ma barbe gamin ! »**

Surpris qu'il ait pu l'entendre, Naruto inventa une excuse à la dernière minute, priant que cela passe. « Je disais que votre barbe est super cool ! Je veux dire ça fait très Homme. Peut-être pourriez-vous me donner votre secret ?! » Il regarda le colosse rouge avec toute la sincérité dont il pouvait faire preuve, lorsque ce dernier lui sourit, Naruto soupira intérieurement, _''Ouf, ce n'est pas passer loin''_.

Naruto observa le juge avec une concentration que peut le connaissait, tentant ainsi de deviner son dossier était favorable ou pas à une entrée au Paradis. Même s'il ignorait ce qu'il lui attendais au paradis, peut être un bol géant de Ramen avec Sakura-chan, Koyuki et Shizune nee-chan en tenue légère l'accueillant avec amour et pleins de baisers. A cette idée, les joues de Naruto rougirent et un sourire pervers commença à se former sur son visage _''Non, ce n'est pas le moment ! Focus Naruto, Focus !''_.

 **« Très bien »** entendit-il, _''Quoi déjà ?!''_ pensa le blond. **« Uzumaki Naruto, parent tué deux heures après sa naissance, mort tué à 13 ans et 1 mois par son camarade Uchiha Sasuke... »** , à ces mots Naruto ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Sasuke l'avait bien tué, s'il subsistait même un léger doute dans son subconscient, il avait été détruit. Mais il devait avouer que l'information sur ses origines était une surprise pour lui. Toutefois c'était une bonne surprise car maintenant il savait qu'il n'avait été abandonné mais ces parents étaient bel et bien mort, probablement des victimes du Kyûbi.

 **« Souhaite devenir le plus fort et être reconnu comme tel... est loyal envers ces amis... est considéré comme un héros dans plusieurs pays... planète Shinto ? Otsutsuki ? Intéressant. »** , _''Oui oui, continue comme ça. Je suis un brave et puissant héros orphelin à la naissance donc je ne peux pas aller en Enfer ! Attendez-moi Sakura-chan, Koyuki.''_ jubila t'il intérieurement. _''Attends un peu, c'est quoi ça 'planète Shinto', 'Otsutsuki' ? C'est des codes ? C'est bon signe ou pas ? Ca veut dire quoi ttebayo ?!''_ , et ainsi le stresse du blondinet revint de plus belle.

 **« Profession, shinobi de Konoha »** continua le roi Enma fronçant les sourcils à cette mention, action qui n'échappa pas à Naruto **« a tué Kazahana Doto »** poursuivit il, cette fois en secouant négativement la tête. **« A causé des destructions de plusieurs bien matériels dans son village... Kyûbi no Jinchûriki... »**. Le roi regarda le jeune garçon qui suait énormément tant sa nervosité était forte. Il décida alors d'en rajouter une couche, **« Eh bien, ce n'est pas fameux tout ça. Et dire que tu étais si bien parti. »** Voyant le blondinet paniqué fit sourire Enma, tandis que Naruto tentait d'expliquer le fait que Doto était un monstre qui avait tué son frère pour le pouvoir et aurait tué sa nièce ou encore qu'il n'avait pas choisi d'être un **Jinchûriki** , il jubilait intérieurement. _''Ah ! C'est ce qui se passe lorsqu'on essaye de me prendre pour un idiot ! Tente ta chance dans 700 ans gaki ! Personne ne peut tromper le grand Roi Enma. Bwahahahah !''_.

 **« Bon, assez perdu de temps. »** dit le colosse barbu. Annonce qui stoppa Naruto dans ses explications et qui vit Enma le regarder avec un regard sérieux. **« Après lecture de ton dossier, j'ai pris ma décision. »** Continua t'il, **« Comprend bien que je le regrette mon garçon, mais ce sont les règles. »** Ces mots ne rassurèrent pas du tout Naruto, mais pas du tout. Il palissait à vue d'œil. **« Uzumaki Naruto, je te condamne à aller en... »**

« Boss attendez ! Il a une dérogation ! » cria un autre homme cornu à la peau bleu. Ce dernier s'approchant du souverain du palais et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto remerciait sa bonne étoile. _''Mercimercimercimerci. Je ne sais pas à qui je dis merci mais merci !''_ Une 'dérogation', Naruto ne connaissait peut être pas la signification exacte du mot mais rien que le fait que c'était quelque chose suffisamment important pour stopper son envoie en Enfer, cela lui suffisait amplement. Maintenant si seulement cela pouvait lui proposer une autre alternative que l'enfer...

 **« Ah, Maître Kaïo requiert sa présence. C'est problématique... j'avais tellement envie de valider ce jugement. »** se dit le roi à lui même.

« J'accepte ! Je veux aller chez ce Kaïo ! » hurla Naruto. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'avait que demander pour être servit apparemment. Maintenant grâce à ce Kaïo, il n'ira pas en Enfer.

 **« Pff, très bien. Toi là, accompagne le ! »** Ordonna Enma, à l'ogre bleu qui l'avait interrompit juste avant qu'il puisse valider son jugement final. Lorsque Naruto et son employé quittèrent la pièce, il regarda le document d'entrée au Paradis qu'il était sur le point de signer. _''On ne peut même plus effrayer des âmes tranquillement de nos jours''_. Il claqua des doigts et une photo du visage apeuré du blondinet apparu dans sa main. **« Bah au moins j'ai eu ma vengeance ! Personne ne se moque de ma superbe barbe. Bwahahahaha »**

* * *

 **Voilà qui conclut ce premier chapitre.**

 **Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire ce premier chapitre et ceux qui laisseront un commentaire.**

 **Je dois avouer que j'ai longuement hésité avant de mettre en ligne ce chapitre. Je ne suis pas très satisfait du contenu de la première partie du chapitre, je me trouve trop hésitant et peu sûre sur le coup, vous l'avez ressentit ou pas ?**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, à la base, je comptais proposer un challenge pour cette histoire en réalité et en fonction de vos réactions, je verrais si je dois continuer l'histoire moi même ou s'il ne vaut pas mieux quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe. Mais si je la continue, honnêtement j'aurais besoin d'un bêta-reader, je pourrais m'en sortir tout seul pour encor chapitres, mais après, j'aurais clairement besoin d'aide (déjà que je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre...) donc si vous êtes intéressé soit en tant que bêta-reader ou vous êtes intéressé par ce challenge.**

 **C'est à dire :**

 **-Naruto mort à 13 ans, donc il n'est plus un jinchuriki, Naruto n'a pas encore eu « sa discussion comment obtenir 'la paix' dans le monde » avec Jiraya et le fait qu'il soit MORT des mains des Sasuke etc.**

 **-Naruto sera choisi pour être entraîné par le Kaïo surveillant la galaxie où se trouve sa planète (soit la galaxie Est ou Sud donc le Kaïo correspondant).**

 **-Naruto devra avoir sa propre saga (grande aventure avec un boss final ou plusieurs petites aventures) avant de rencontrer Son Goku et sa bande (quand et comment est à la discrétion de l'auteur).**

 **-Suivre obligatoirement la relation de cause à effet ou autrement dit, « l'effet papillon ». Exemple présent dans ce chapitre : Naruto est mort, libérant donc le Kyûbi. Konoha perds énormément en puissance (car les bijû sont considérés comme de puissante armes de destruction massive et aussi une force dissuasive importante), le village doit alors tout faire pour camoufler la mort de leur jinchûriki et doit planifier la capture du biju (sachant qu'il n'y a pas d'Hashirama Senju, de membre du clan Uzumaki ou même de puissant Uchiha) avant que les autres villages ou autres ennemis de Konoha (AKATSUKI) ne s'en rendent compte et tentent de voler le plus puissant bijû avant eux. Vous vous en doutez, rien que sur l'aspect bijû, Konoha est dans la merde.).**

 **Eh bien voilà... ah non ! Il y a forcément des personnes qui s'interrogent sur mon autre fiction ? (ou pas du tout?!) Elle n'est pas abandonnée mais en hiatus, pourquoi ? Car l'année dernière, je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire comme je voulais et surtout qu'après un an, même si on peut se souvenir de la trame principale, les nombreux petits détails originaux ont été oublié (et ce sont les petits détails originaux qui rendent une histoire géniale à mon avis). J'y replancherai, promis, dès que j'aurais bien entamé ce crossover, disons encore deux ou trois chapitres après j'attaque mon autre fiction**


	2. Chapter 2

_**L'Auteur Note se trouve à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

 **L'univers de Dragon Ball et Naruto appartiennent respectivement à Akira Toriyama et à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

« Texte », dialogue d'un personnage

 _'' Texte ''_ , pensée d'un personnage

 _(Texte)_ , traduction d'une nuance ou mot important.

 _« Paragraphe »_ , flash-back

 **'Mot'** , lieu, date, mot ou nuance importante,

 _'_ Technique _'_ , nom de technique (jutsu et ki)

* * *

 **=Un jour de décembre, année 755=EnmaKai.**

Lorsque le verdict final du Roi Enma, concernant le sort du jeune genin tomba, ce dernier s'empressa de suivre l'homme bleu qui, selon le blondinet, lui avait sauvé la vie.

Après avoir quitté le palais, Naruto put voir que le bâtiment était entouré par quatre immenses Tours, chacun relié par des ponts. Chaque tours avaient un différent drapeau à leur sommet, et il semblerait qu'il se dirigeait vers l'une d'elle, celle qui possédait un drapeau avec le symbole **'** **東** **'** _(Est)_ imprimé dessus. Des tours qu'il n'avait pas vu avant et ce fait tracassa énormément l'ancien shinobi de Konoha. _''Je comprends pas. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y avait rien là avant ! Si Kakashi-sensei était là, il dirait quelque chose du genre 'l'observation et l'étude de l'environnement est la principale clé de survie d'un shinobi'... ou quelque chose comme ça.''_ pensa t'il avec une certaine mélancolie.

« C'est quoi ces Tours... hum... comment vous vous appelez déjà ? » demanda de façon assez rude Naruto à son sauveur. Puis il se souvint d'une des leçons de bienséance que lui avait enseigné Ichiraku Ayame, « Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto, ravie de faire votre connaissance », dit il souriant et en lui tendant la main.

Son interlocuteur bien que surpris par la manière assez abrupte de s'exprimer du jeune garçon, décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. Il avait été demandé par maître **Kaïo** après-tout, cela voulait dire qu'il était un héros dans son monde. « Je suis l'ogre coursier de la Tour Est. C'est là que nous nous rendons. » répondit-il tout en saisissant sa main, puis ils reprirent leur route vers l'édifice.

Naruto le regarda un instant, il lui avait demandé son nom et il répondait qu'il était un ogre coursier. Il pouvait bien comprendre le rôle d'un coursier, il y en avait dans le village mais le mot 'ogre' lui était inconnu. « C'est quoi un ogre? » Demanda t'il à nouveau sans aucune forme de gêne.

« C'est ma race ?! » répondit à nouveau le coursier tout en adressant au jeune homme un regard étrange.

« D'accord... et c'est quoi un 'race' ? »

A cette question, l'ogre tomba littéralement la tête la première dans le sol. _''C'est une blague, hein ?''_ Il regarda le blond et ce dernier semblait vraiment attendre une réponse _''Okay...''_ , « Tout d'abord c'est 'une' race puis... comment dire... c'est le nom de mon espèce ?! » Tenta t'il, voyant son interlocuteur hocher positivement la tête, il souffla puis ils retournèrent à leur marche vers la Tour.

« Donc vous êtes tous bleus ? Je veux dire tu ressembles beaucoup à **Orokanahige-jiji** mais lui, il est immense et sa peau est rouge ?! »

Au moment où le coursier comprit de qui le blond faisait référence, il s'arrêta comme s'il venait d'être figé dans le temps, puis quelque seconde plus tard il se mit à rire aux éclat. Naruto le regarda étrangement, penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête _''Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?''_. Lorsque l'employé se calma, il dit à Naruto que le surnom donné au Roi Enma était très bien trouvé mais qu'il ne doit absolument pas le répéter en sa présence. Apparemment, le souverain était extrêmement fière de sa barbe. La dernière personne qui avait fait une remarque désobligeante à l'encontre de sa barbe, a été assignée de corvée toilette pendant 200 ans. Inutile de dire que Naruto se jura de ne jamais faire de farce au colosse rouge.

« Pour répondre à ta question, la nation des ogres est au service des quatre maîtres **Kaïo** afin d'assurer la bonne gestion de l'enfer et du paradis. Un ogre bleu, comme moi, servira surtout dans tout ce qui concerne l'administration. Tandis qu'un ogre rouge est considéré comme étant un ogre guerrier. Ils sont le plus souvent affecté aux Enfers et au Paradis pour assurer la sécurité. » Expliqua t'il au blond.

« Donc le Roi Enma est fort ? »

« Il est l'ogre le plus fort du Royaume, d'où le fait que notre Royaume porte son nom » lui répondit le coursier. « Ce n'est pas très étonnant, il a été entraîné par **King Kaï** _(Seigneur des Kaïo)_. » ajouta t'il.

« Whoa... donc tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'il veut me voir ? Il veut m'entraîner aussi ? » Demanda Naruto, une lueur apparaissant dans ces yeux. Lueur qui disparut lorsque sa réponse fut négative.

« Ta présence a été demandé par le **Higashi no Kaïo** _(Kaïo de l'Est)_. **King Kai** se charge de la galaxie Nord. » débuta t'il, « Ta planète se trouve dans la galaxie Est, non ? » questionna t'il, mais n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de reprendre « Il est normal que ce soit 'elle' qui s'occupe de toi... » _''Du moins si tu survis la traversée'',_ finit il en pensant la dernière partie, ne voulant pas effrayer le blond. « Quoiqu'il en soit, tu dois vraiment être spécial. Cela fait mille ans que Kaïo-sama n'a pas convoqué d'âme. », termina t'il en observant Naruto. Tentant ainsi de comprendre le choix de l'entité suprême de la galaxie Est, mais au final se ravisa. Il ne disposait pas des pouvoirs mystiques de la gardienne de la galaxie Est et donc ne pouvait questionner ou même comprendre ces choix.

 _''Encore ces histoires de 'planète' et maintenant de 'galaxie'...''._ Bien que sa curiosité le poussait à demander la signification de ces mots ou ces codes, le dernier commentaire de l'ogre l'interpella. « Bien sûr que je suis spécial... » commença t'il la tête haute et le torse gonflé d'orgueil à cause de ce qu'il percevait comme un compliment. Du moins avant se souvenir de la deuxième partie du dit commentaire.

« Hein quoi ? Mille ans, vraiment ? » Demanda Naruto avec incrédulité dans la voix. Il savait que de son vivant il pouvait être considéré spécial, à cause de son statut de **Jinchûriki,** mais mort, il ne comprenait pas. Surtout qu'il y avait des personnes mortes avant lui qu'il considérait comme plus fortes et talentueuses que lui, donc, dans son esprit, plus méritantes de cette opportunité. _''1,000 ans ? Je suis le premier en mille putain d'années ! Comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire, je suis sûr que Hokage-jiji aurait pu être convoqué ou peut-être les autres Hokage ?''_ s'interrogea t'il.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il se croyait plus faible qu'eux mais s'il avait bien compris, ces **Kaïo** étaient en quelque sorte des **'super-sensei'** et l'un d'eux le voulait lui ? Pourquoi pas des ninjas chevronnés ou des prodiges comme le **Sandaime** ou le **Yondaime**? _''Peut-être parce que je suis un_ **Jinchûriki** _?''_ pensa le blond, mais invalida cette hypothèse aussi vite quelle était venue.

Sa rencontre avec Gaara lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul **Jinchûriki** dans le monde et il se doutait bien qu'ils (Gaara et lui) n'étaient la première génération de **Jinchûriki** de la nation shinobi, alors son statut de **Kyûbi no Jinchûriki** n'était probablement pas la raison alors la question était _''Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ?''_.

C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs minutes, la paire continua en silence leur avancé vers la Tour Est, l'un s'interrogeant sur sa nomination tandis que l'autre profitait simplement de la marche en silence. Un silence qui fut rompu lorsqu'il entendit Naruto affirmer qu'au final ce n'était pas grave qu'il soit le premier en mille ans car il avait évité l'Enfer. Curieux, il le regarda.

« Tu sais que tu ne serais pas aller en Enfer, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda l'ogre à au jeune shinobi.

« Hein ? » fut la réponse étonné de Naruto.

« Une âme jugée pour l' Enfer ne peut pas être entraîné par **Kaïo-sama**. Seul les âmes héroïques sont sélectionnables. » l'informa l'ogre, comme si cela était un fait connu de tous. En effet, tout travailleur à **EnmaKai** savait que seul un héros pouvait se rendre sur les planètes respectives des quatre gardiens de l'univers.

A cette réponse Naruto se stoppa, forçant son guide de s'arrêter également et de le regarder avec interrogation. Le blond n'aimait pas du tout cette réponse car les implications que cela pouvait engendrer ne lui plaisait guère. Après tout l'idée que seule les âmes autorisées à aller au Paradis puissent bénéficier de ce super entraînement pouvait constituer un premier élément de réponse sur sa nomination et non celle d'autres ninjas légendaires de Konohagakure. Pourtant, étrangement, l'idée que le **Sandaïme Hokage** , qui avait occasionnellement aidé le blond dans son enfance, ou que le **Yondaïme Hokage** , le shinobi qu'il souhaitait surpasser et secrètement jalousait, puisse être en Enfer ne le choqua pas plus que cela. Dans le cas du quatrième leader de Konoha, c'était presque logique et un jugement acceptable selon lui. Dans le cas de son prédécesseur, bien que la possibilité qu'il soit en Enfer le peina, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, se surprit il à penser. Peut être était-ce le fait qu'il avait d'ors et déjà fait le deuil du vieil homme.

Puis, cette annonce que seul les âmes héroïques pouvaient être sélectionnables avait une autre signification. Le corps du jeune homme qui s'était figé quelques secondes plutôt commença à trembler, le coursier se demandant s'il allait bien, s'approcha de lui et déposa sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Du moins il l'aurait fait si le dit blond ne s'était pas retourner brusquement et faire le doigt d'honneur en direction du Palais.

« ENMA ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu crois pouvoir me piéger et t'en tirer comme ça. Prépare tes fesses le vieux, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra je vais cramer ta barbe de merde ! »

…

 **« QUOI ! QUI SE PERMET ?! »** retentit la voix de l'ogre suprême.

Le coursier ne savait pas s'il devait être choqué par l'insulte du blond ou effrayé par la soudaine réplique d' Enma. Il sentit le sol tremblé et regarda en direction du Palais et vit qu'une horde de ses congénères bleus sortir en galop du palais.

Paniqué, il redirigea son regard vers le shinobi, shinobi qui n'était plus à ses côtés. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le blond courir comme s'il avait le diable au fesses en direction de la Tour Est.

« On se revoit dans la tour ogre-san ! » cria Naruto. L'ogre bleu ne put que regarder avec stupéfaction alors que la silhouette du garçon disparaissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

 **« Toi là ! C'est toi qui s'est moqué de ma précieuse ! »** entendit le pauvre coursier qui se retourna lentement, pour voir un très irrité Enma qui le foudroyait du regard. Il voulait tant parler et se défendre mais lorsque le souverain de ton espèce te regarde avec clairement des intentions meurtrières dans les yeux, la première règle de survie est de se taire et subir, puis le roi était connu pour ses actions irréfléchies lorsque sa barbe était concernée. **« Eh bien quoi, tu as perdu ta langue ?! »** demanda t'il. Voyant cela comme un moyen de se sortir de là et de blâmer le blond, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, **« Je vois... comme punition ce sera 200 ans de corvée dans la station d'épuration ! »** , mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Justice ayant été rendu, le géant rouge retourna en vitesse dans son bureau, sans jamais se retourner et observer son subalterne semblant être en pleine dépression à cause de sa nouvelle affectation.

* * *

 **=Décembre, année 755=Tour Est.**

Quand le blond était arrivé au pied de la Tour Est, il était quelque peu perplexe. Il n'y avait pas de porte d'entrée, enfin si, mais à la place d'une porte faite de bois ou de métal il y avait deux grandes vitres. Il s'était approché pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière mais alors qu'il se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elles, les vitres se mirent à glisser toute seule, l'une sur la gauche et l'autre sur la droite, montrant l'intérieur du bâtiment et ainsi lui permettant de rentrer.

Surpris par ce phénomène dans un premier temps, il avait reculé d'un pas et il constata que les vitres s'étaient remises en place fermant donc l'accès au bâtiment. Il décida d'avancer encore une fois et lorsque les vitres s'écartèrent, il se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'édifice.

En observant l'intérieur de la Tour, Naruto pouvait très clairement dire qu'il était complètement abasourdis. Il se sentait quelque peu dépaysé aussi, il n'avait jamais rien de vu de tel à **Konoha**. A l'instar de porte et de mur en bois, tout semblait être en verre. Puis il y avait plusieurs dizaines d'ogres bleus qui allaient et venaient un peu partout à très grande vitesse, mais ce qui l'interpella le plus était qu'ils semblaient tous parler à un petit appareil qu'ils tenaient dans la paume de leur main. Soulevant légèrement les sourcils, il décida d'augmenter son ouïe à l'aide de son chakra et quelle fut sa surprise en entendant une voix sortir du petit appareil et répondre à l'ogre qui avait parlé. _''C'est peut-être un nouveau modèle de talkie-walkie ?!''_ pensa t'il.

« Excusez-moi, jeune homme », entendit-il tout en regardant sur sa droite pour voir une ogresse bleu à la chevelure orange derrière un bureau avec un écriteau 'Accueil'. « Bonjour et bienvenue à la Tour Est, centre d'information sur les âmes de la Galaxie Est. Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda t'elle à Naruto avec le sourire.

« Euh oui, Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto... j'ai été appelé par une certaine **Kaïo**. Pouvez-vous me dire où je peux la trouver, s'il vous plaît ? » répondit il en souriant également. Elle semblait gentille donc sourire et être poli étaient la moindre des choses.

A la mention que le garçon souhaitait voir la gardienne de la Galaxie Est, elle se raidit aussitôt. Ce jeune garçon avait été appelé par Kaïo-sama, cela voulait dire qu'il était un futur élève de cette dernière, donc un futur champion de la Galaxie Est. _''C'est super !''_ Se dit elle intérieurement !

Il faut savoir qu'à l'image de la rivalité qu' entretiennent les quatre **Kaïo** , les ogres qui travaillaient au sein de chaque tour ont eux aussi leur rivalité et l'un des sujets de discussion les plus fréquents tournait toujours autour des élèves des quatre souverains.

Lors de sa pause, elle et ses confrères avaient été excédé par l'attitude des autres de l'Ouest et du Sud car il semblerait que le **Minami no Kaïo** _(Kaïo du Sud)_ et le **Nishi no Kaïo** _(Kaïo de l'Ouest)_ avaient chacun réclamé une âme pour devenir leur nouvel élève. Ils venaient respectivement de la planète **Shinrin** _(planète composée que d'immenses forêts)_ et la planète **Hachurui** _(traduction littérale du mot : Reptile)_.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était ravie que la souveraine de la Galaxie Est ait choisi un nouveau champion. Afin de mieux détailler l'apparence du garçon, et secrètement trouver de nouvelles informations sur lui afin de mieux de se vanter plus tard auprès de ses collègues, elle se leva et demanda au jeune garçon de se tenir droit. A son air interrogateur, elle lui dit juste que c'était une opération de routine, il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Elle sourit intérieurement et commença à tourner autour du jeune garçon afin de trouver bien mémoriser son apparence.

Il portait un survêtement orange ouvert, montrant qu'il avait un T-shirt noir sous le survêt. Le haut des épaules de la veste, ainsi que le tour de taille, était de couleur bleue. Le col du survêt était blanc et semblant être renforcé afin de mieux protéger la nuque de l'enfant. Elle remarqua également un symbole de couleur rouge prenant la forme d'un vortex imprimé dans le dos du survêtement orange. Puis, il portait un pantalon orange, avec un ourlet à mi-mollet. Enfin, ses chaussures, de couleur bleues, semblaient être une sorte de combinaison entre des **rangers** _(botes de combats)_ et des sandales.

 _''Hum... définitivement un combattant ou un guerrier au vue du col et des chaussures...''_ fut sa première conclusion, _''Mais bon, l'orange n'est plus à la mode depuis 190 ans.''_ songea t'elle avant d'imaginer une possible explication. _''Ah ! Peut être que c'est une sorte de désignation ? Je crois qu'il y a une planète où l'on définit le niveau des combattants par la couleur de leur vêtement, ou quelque chose comme ça... peut-être que l'orange est le niveau maximal !''_ conclut elle avec conviction. Il paressait jeune oui, mais s'il avait été sélectionné par Kaïo-sama, il devait forcément être très fort, une sorte de génie du combat ! _''On gagnera le prochain tournoi à coup sûr !''_

A cette pensée, elle ne put retenir un petit rire, rire qui glaça le sang du blond. Il connaissait ce genre de rire, c'était le genre de rire que seule une femme pouvait connaître. Le genre qui promettait une avalanche de douleur et de peine à quiconque qui avait été assez stupide pour les contrarier. _''Pourquoi elle rigole comme ça maintenant ?...'',_ « Euh, vous allez bien ? » demanda t'il, tentant de ramener l'ogresse à la réalité et surtout de savoir s'il y avait une raison à ce changement de comportement, elle paressait très gentille et tout d'un coup elle dégageait la même aura que Tsunade et Shizune lorsqu'elles avaient surpris Jiraya, à les espionner lorsqu'ils étaient dans un **onsen** _(source chaude)_ à **Tanzaku Gai** , avant leur retour à Konohagakure. _''Tch ! Shikamaru avait raison...''_

« Ah oui, pardon jeune homme... »

« Naruto » dit-il fermement.

Comprenant qu'il souhaitait qu'elle utilise son prénom, et non une quelconque formule de politesse, elle lui adressa un léger sourire et reprit gentiment à son tour, « Je m'excuse Naruto, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur toi. Quelle est ta force de combat ? Ton style de combat préféré ? De quelle planète viens-tu ? Et la couleur orange, ce n'est pas peu trop voyant pour un champion ? Ou peut être quelle a signification précise sur ta planète ? » demanda t'elle, tout en saisissant un carnet dans son bureau avec un stylo et en feintant de prendre des notes. Tentant ainsi d'avoir l'air le plus professionnelle possible. Après-tout, cela ne faisait pas du tout partout de ses attributions, elle voulait simplement en apprendre le plus possible sur le garçon afin de mieux promouvoir leur nouveau champion.

Cependant lorsqu'il ne répondit pas, elle remarqua que le futur élève de la gardienne de la partie Est de l'univers se contentait de la fixer. Il ne bougeait pas, son regard fixé dans le sien. Elle commençait à se demander si elle avait quelque chose sur le visage ou pire, s'il avait deviné ses intentions. _''Est-il télépathe ?''_ , se demanda t'elle intérieurement, quand brusquement elle se sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. En observant de plus près le visage de Naruto, elle remarqua que son regard, qui auparavant possédait une forme de curiosité et de naïveté infantile, était devenu sérieux. Ses yeux commencèrent à briller et leurs iris prirent une nouvelle forme, plus animale.

 _''Il a compris !''_ pensa t'elle mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Naruto se mit à parler.

« Est-ce que vous avez un problème avec la couleur orange ? » Questionna l'Uzumaki avec froideur. _''Fait gaffe, si toi aussi tu insultes la couleur divine...''_. Menaça l'ancien genin dans ses pensées.

En effet, il avait tellement eu l'habitude qu'on se moque de la couleur de sa tenue _'Ca ne fait pas ninja' 'On te voit à des kilomètres' 'Pourquoi tu ne t'habilles pas comme Sasuke-kun'..._ Entre les insultes sur sa taille ou ses compétences et les reproches sur la nourriture divine, les attaques sur la couleur orange étaient dans son top cinq des choses qui l'ennuyaient ou plutôt l'énervaient très vite.

« Non non, pas du tout. Je n'ai rien contre la couleur orange du tout. » répondit l'ogresse très rapidement. _''Oh non non non non, peut-être qu'il est réellement télépathe...''_. Devant le regard sceptique du garçon, elle continua « Je me disais simplement que c'était une couleur qui était sûrement très à la mode sur ta planète... en fait, je me demande pourquoi on ne porte pas plus d'orange ici. Le bleu et le blanc c'est déjà démodé. » finit elle avec un petit rire clairement forcée.

Naruto se contenta de continuer de la regarder avant de lui adresser un sourire niais et plein d'entrain, « Cool ! Enfin quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en style ! ». Puis il se gratta la tête en repensant aux questions qu'elle avait posé. « Hum... concernant ma force de combat... je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. En faite, je ne comprends rien à vos histoires de planètes, galaxie et autres machins choses... » continua sans se soucier du léger choc qu'il avait provoqué à l'ogresse.

Cette dernière regarda à nouveau le jeune homme et se remémora soudainement son entrée dans la Tour, il semblait regarder l'ensemble du bâtiment et l'ensemble des employés avec un certain regard, elle avait cru qu'il le scrutait cherchant des sorties ou armes, qu'il jaugeait la force cachée des employés, c'était un réflexe que la plupart des soldats avait mais se pourrait-il qu'il était juste ébahis par l'infrastructure et leur technologie ?! Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, donc elle lui posa une simple question. « Dit, Naruto, est-ce que vous utilisez des téléphones sur ta planète ? »

Le genin de Konoha se contenta de la regarder avec une expression qui se faisait las, il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qu'elle racontait. _''Planète, téléphone, galaxie... pourquoi elle ne peut pas parler normalement ?''_. Fatigué de tous ces codes ou mots qu'il attribuait à un jargon propre au orgre, il se décida à demander leur signification.

L'ogresse aux cheveux oranges soupira, il semblerait qu'il vivait réellement sur l'une de ces planètes dont les connaissances en astrologie était... limitée. _''Bah du moment qu'il sait se battre... mais bon, un peu de culture ne ferait pas de mal''_. Donc lorsqu'il demanda des éclaircissements, elle n'hésita pas une seconde.

* * *

C'est ainsi que près de deux heures plus tard, deux pénibles heures si l'orangette devait être honnête avec elle-même, dans une salle de repos, que le jeune blond compris enfin ce qu'est une planète, une galaxie ainsi que leur différence et le fonctionnement de certains appareils électriques.

Bien que les expressions d'ahurissement, d'incrédulité ainsi que son enthousiasme sur l'utilisation de leur technologie telle que leur téléphone portable, ou sa réaction face à des portes coulissantes automatiques et surtout les ascenseurs, cette tâche était tout de même pénible.

Devoir expliquer des notions, et parfois le fonctionnement d'objets, qui semblaient être évident et anodin pour elle fut une corvée qu'elle se promit de ne plus jamais s'auto-imposer, même si c'était pour rassembler des informations sur leur nouveau champion.

Son respect pour les quatre maîtres Kaïo, qui devaient sûrement expliquer ces choses plus en profondeur à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un nouvel élève encore et encore, en devint plus grand. _''Peut-être c'est pour cela qu'elle ne prends pas beaucoup pas d'élève, contrairement aux autres Kaio.''_ songea-telle sur le moment.

Pourtant grâce à ce petit cours improvisé, elle pu en apprendre un peu plus sur le jeune Uzumaki.

Il avait 13 ans, _''Très jeune pour mourir''_ , pensa t'elle avant de poursuivre leur discussion, il faisait partie d'un programme d'enfant soldat consistant à créer des shinobi et des kunoichi. Sa planète était composé que d'un continent majeur divisé en plusieurs 'nations élémentaires' et il résidait dans la plus puissantes.

Apparemment une fois leur apprentissage terminé, le meilleur de sa génération était attribué une 'couleur', apparemment l'orange était la couleur des 'prodiges parmi les prodiges' et il était le seul à le porter. Autre information, il avait vaincu un puissant démon et sauvé plusieurs nations et villages. A défaut d'avoir une niveau de force de combat ou tout autre mesure de 'Ki', cela démontrait qu'il était sûrement très fort mais l'information la plus précieuse est qu'il venait de la planète Shinto.

C'était l'une des planètes dont les _**registres sacrées**_ n'avaient pas été mise à jours depuis des siècles, soit le ou la gardienne de la planète devait être morte, ou bien il ou elle était vraiment très paresseuse. De ce fait, c'était l'une des planètes dite 'fantôme' dont la plupart des ogres et ogresses, travaillant à la Tour, aimaient ragoter sur leur possible civilisation, habitant etc, ainsi les informations données par le jeune Naruto étaient réellement précieuse pour animés les futures discussions et cancans.

« Euh... ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ou quelque chose mais, quand est-ce que mon super-sensei viendra me chercher ? » Questionna t'il. Question qui sortit l'orangette de ses pensées et qui lui rappela que le jeune garçon était attendu. Cette réalisation lui permit de se rappeler d'une chose, Maître Kaio était une accro de vitesse et n'aimait pas les retardataires. Et elle avait retenu son futur élève approximativement deux heures.

Les yeux grand ouverts, elle saisit le bras du blond et le traîna hors de la salle de repos et fonça dans un ascenseur.

« Eh ! C'est quoi le problème » Commença t'il à se plaindre mais l'ogresse qui jusque là avait été très gentille et patiente avec lui, se contenta de marmonner des mots qu'il ne comprenait à peine, il pu juste comprendre les mots « vite... retard... sanction ». Peut-être s'était elle souvenu qu'elle avait une réunion et était en retard ? _''C'est toujours pas une raison pour m'avoir tirer comme ça... je suis pas un chien !''_ se dit il intérieurement.

Dans d'autres situations, il aurait probablement chercher à lui faire une farce, après tout, il était le Maître incontesté de la Farce, le traiter ainsi mériterait une entrée immédiate dans la ' **Liste** ' mais il ravisa cette fois-ci. Elle avait été gentille avec lui, puis elle avait les cheveux oranges donc elle possédait une immédiate immunité. _''Maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait un problème l'orange alors qu'elle a les cheveux oranges... ces histoires de mort m'ont vraiment chamboulé.''_

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage voulu avec un léger **« Ding »** , précédemment l'ouverture des portes, Naruto ne empêcher un léger sursaut. Ces nouvelles inventions étaient super cool selon lui, il pourrait rester des heures à en apprendre plus sur le sujet mais plus tard, il devait d'abord rencontrer la Kaio du l'Est.

Les portes ouvertes, la première chose qu'il pu voir était un grand pont qui reliait l'entrée de l'ascenseur à l'entrée d'une grotte à environ quatre cents mètres de distance. Le plus étrange était qu'il n'y avait personne sur le pont, juste l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une grotte. Une grotte qui semblait être totalement dépourvu de lumière à l'intérieur. Pas de lanterne ou de torche à proximité pour éclairer l'intérieur.

« C'est ici que je te quitte Naruto. » Naruto stoppa son observation et la fixa du regard, « Pour arriver sur la planète de Kaio-sama, tu devras traverser ' **Yomi Cave** ' _(Grotte de Yomi)_ » continua t'elle en observant l'entrée du tunnel. « Il s'agit d'un rite de passage pour ceux qui souhaitent rencontrer Maître Kaio de l'Est. Tous ses élèves ont l'obligation d'y rentrer. C'est un tunnel d'environ 800 000 kilomètres de long et il paraît que le record pour la traversée la plus rapide est de six mois et la plus lente est d'une année. » Ajouta l'ogresse en détournant son regard de la grotte et en le redirigeant sur le blond qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Stop ! Vous voulez dire que pour avoir mon super entraînement, je dois passer une sorte de test ? Encore ! Bon sang, c'est encore la même merde qu'avec l'examen genin ! ». Pourquoi devait il passer encore un test ? Cette Kaio le voulait oui ou non ? Peut être qu'il pouvait encore refuser. _''Si j'ai bien compris, je devais aller au paradis si c'était pas pour l'autre barbu ! Je ne veux pas passer autant de temps dans une grotte !''_. Convaincu qu'il pouvait se dérober, il fit par de sa nouvelle analyse à son vis à vis.

Cette dernière le fixa avec un regard dur, ses fins sourcils orangés froncés et lui répondit le plus sérieusement possible, « Kaio-sama est la déesse gardienne de la Galaxie Est, lorsqu'elle choisi une âme pour être son champion et que l'âme en question accepte, cette personne n'a d'autre choix que de se rendre dans son domaine. En cas de refus, direction l'Enfer. »

Il fallu un moment pour Naruto afin qu'il assimile la nouvelle information qui lui avait été donné, la 'super-sensei' est en faite une déesse. Il n'était pas croyant, d'ailleurs sur sa planète il n'avait pas réellement de divinité à part le **Shinigami** _(Dieu de la Mort)_ et un sorte de moine Riku-machin chouette, il n'avait jamais prêté attention à tous cela, mais il savait qu'un Dieu était sensé être le top de la chaîne alimentaire, même un **biju** comme le Kyubi ne pouvait pas rivaliser. _''Bordel ! Dans quelle merdier, je me suis embarqué cette fois, 'ttebayo !''._

* * *

 **Ceci marque la fin du chapitre deux de l'histoire. Cela peut paraître peu par rapport à précédent chapitre et après un an d'attente mais si vous avez suivi ma page perso, vous avez pu apprendre que j'ai du être hospitalisé l'été dernier et une chose entraînant une autre, j'ai été tout simplement incapable d'écrire.**

 **Cela étant dit, ce chapitre n'a pas beaucoup d'action, tout comme le chapitre dernier, il s'agit toujours de chapitre introductif ou prologue centré sur Naruto et son nouvel environnement (ainsi que des indices cachés (ou pas) sur des prochains 'possibles' événements futurs).**

 **« Yomi Cave », n'est pas ma création mais une idée prise du manga « Shaman King », donc je ne possède pas de « droit » sur ce nom spécifiquement.  
En revanche, ici il s'agit d'un tunnel où l'obscurité est totale, pas de lumière naturelle et dont la longueur est de 800 000 km. C'est la version de l'Est de la Route du Serpent qui fait 1 000 000 km (réf : Animé et le Dictionnaire de Dragon Ball), reliant EnmaKai et la planète du Kaio du Nord.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, un saut de le temps ainsi qu'un aperçu de la planète de Naruto, sans Naruto. Quand il sera posté ? Pas de date précise car je serais très occupé ce mois-ci.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le précédent chapitre ainsi que ce chapitre, ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Votre soutien est et restera toujours une source de motivation pour les auteurs présents sur ce site, donc n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

 **J'en profite pour faire une demande d'un bêta-reader et d'un possible co-auteur, j'ai cherché un bêta de mon coté et ceux que j'ai contacté mon laisser sans réponse, donc si vous êtes intéressé, contacter moi via PM.**


End file.
